I want to be his groom
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: L adopted son of the head of the entire justice department and Light start dating and plan to get married. But the whole thing doesn't go along smoothly as the wedding approaches; especially when a certain twin takes matters into his own hands for his own reasons. Warning: This story contains yaoi, spolier for L's real name, small violence/little of it, two songs and no death note!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"I can't believe we are going to university!" Light says with a smile.

Light and his twin Kira are standing in the living room in their families home, alone at the moment.

Light and Kira look identical except for differences including that Light is the good boy with Kira being more mischievous.

Kira's eyes have a red tint to them but other than their attitude, likes and personality they are identical twins. "Yeah whatever. Let's just get school done with so we can move on to something a lot better than this." He snorts and looks away.

Tomorrow is going to be their first day at their new school so they can study to work towards their dream careers.

Light wants to join the police force while Kira is still working out exactly what he is going to do but he is starting with the same as Light.

Though Kira has kept Light oblivious to it the truth is that Kira is jealous of Light even though they are treated equally Kira feels like Light is treated better than him so he wants what Light has so he's focused himself to try to better than Light at what Light wants.

Their parents come home with Sayu and while Sayu heads to take a shower, their father Soichiro going to get a drink of water or tea after a long day and their mother comes over to them.

"Alright boys. You two should head to your rooms and get a goodnights sleep." She says with a smile. "You both will need to be up early but don't forget. I am very proud of both of you."

Light beams. "I can't wait!"

Kira gives their mother a smile then fakes a yawn. "Rest sounds good to me. Goodnight." He heads upstairs with their mother calling goodnight to them since Light is also heading upstairs.

"Goodnight." Light says to the slightly older twin, by only a few seconds.

"Night." Kira responds and they go into their rooms, they got separate bedrooms when they started since they are growing up it would be obvious they would be allowed their own rooms.

Light is completely oblivious to how Kira truly feels and Kira just wants to seem better than Light who he believes gets much more than he does.

Kira paces in his room growling to himself. "Watch yourself Light." He growls. "I will show you what it feels like to be living in someone else's shadow." He clenches his teeth. "It'll be my time!" He glares out the window at the night sky. "MY time." He says under his breath only to widely grin as he imagines how it will feel when he has Light in his shadow for a change. "You have taken enough from me and now it'll be my time!"

The next day they walk to their university.

Whammy's house university.

A university for the gifted to help the gifted get into really good careers.

There is also people who will be younger than what is expected for university though they are gifted enough to be able to reach university earlier than the expected age of a young adult.

Light and Kira are seventeen and have been able to start university at Whammy's house university.

"Man I am so excited!" Light says as they arrive to the university's front gates that are open.

The two can already see a few students walking in front of the university.

Some are talking to friends and others are walking to somewhere.

Light starts to feel a little nervous and takes a step back making Kira look to him. "This is a little nerve wracking." Light whispers then closes his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose quickly calming himself and opens his eyes feeling calmer. "Let's do this." He takes the lead into the campus with Kira following.

They head inside and look around themselves as they walk down the hall.

So many different people with so many different talents, personalities, group of friends and the likes.

They know they must do their best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Light looks to his time table. "I have forensic sciences first." He says.

Kira looks to his own time table. "I have history." He says.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Light says to his twin.

The bell rings and the two separate after saying 'see you later' to each other.

Light enters his first class and glances around at those in the class already.

Like in the halls there are so many different people that are making the class be as big as a regular university class is.

Light heads to an empty seat that is a little separated from the others as he is new here only knowing Kira who isn't in this class. He glances around trying to find some possible friends. He looks back to the front and the air is knocked from his lungs as the final student walks into the room. He swears he has fallen in love at first sight and it feels wonderful.

The final student is a raven haired male who looks to be Light's age. His hair is spikey or well messy looking but it makes him look more adorable. He has grey eyes that are calm and dark circles under said eyes. He has a slouch as if holding a heavy invisible weight on his shoulders and he has a lollipop in his mouth. He is wearing a long sleeved baggy white shirt with baggy jeans and worn out runners. He has his school book tucked under one arm.

Light can't take his eyes off of the male.

The male looks to Light noticing that the brunette is watching him. He smiles making Light's heart soar.

Light blinks as he realizes that the male is coming towards him and he quickly tries to collect himself seeming to be calm as well as collected when the male reaches him.

"Is the spot next to you taken?" The male asks in a calm voice.

Light shakes his head. "It's free." He responds and the male sits down next to him. Light doesn't mind one bit about the raven's strange sitting position. "I'm Light. Light Yagami." He introduces himself.

"L." The male replies. "L Lawliet."

"That's a pretty name." Light smiles at L who smiles back.

The teacher comes in and begins class.

The two start off focused but they are start to get side tracked as they find the lesson pretty easy. They make sure to not draw the teachers attention to themselves as the teacher continues teaching.

They talk and share information on one topic or another sometimes including the lesson. They hardly notice the whole time of the class passing by them so fast that in no time the bell rings indicating the time for the next classes.

As they pack up Light asks L a question.

"What do you have next?" He asks.

The two begin walking out of the class room side by side.

"I have computer science." L responds. "What about you?"

"History." Light sighs sad that he and L don't share their next class together.

L tries to bring up Light's mood. "Hey. Don't get all down. We might have another class together." He says making Light perk up again with a nod.

They stop at the place where they will have to split for now.

"Well hopefully I'll see you in another class." Light says giving L a smile.

L gives a soft smile with a nod. "Yeah hopefully. I'll see you later."

They separate going their own ways for now.

Light's heart is soaring in the sky as he lets his memory play his time with L over and over again like a broken record.

Kira places a hand on Light's shoulder making Light jump then turn to him. "You ok? You seem to have your head in outer space." He asks Light.

"Sorry. It's just that I met someone in class." Light explains.

Kira raises an eye brow. "Who?"

"His name is L." Is all Light gets to say before wide eyed Kira speaks again.

"L!? As in the head of the entire justice departments adopted son!?" Kira says surprised and Light's eyes widen as he realizes that it's true!

"Oh my gosh!" He gasps surprised he didn't notice before. "I can't believe I forgot about that!"

Kira grips Light's shoulders. "I can't believe you met him! You have to make friends with him!"

Light smiles. "We pretty much are already friends." He informs Kira.

Kira ruffles his brothers hair. "You sly fox." He says.

The bell rings and the twins rush off to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The rest of the day went uneventful and Light found he had one class with L and one with Kira.

As Light is leaving the campus heading to his and Kira's meeting place so they can head home. He glances to the side noticing L so he runs over to the raven. "L!"

L stops walking and turns to Light. "Ah hello there Light." He greets the other as the brunette reaches him.

"Heading home?" Light asks.

"Actually heading to my adopted fathers work. He comes to pick me up during his break." L explains. "He wants me to live up to his great name one day."

"I can relate since I am also trying to live up to my fathers name." Light responds.

"At least you get more slack." L says. "My adopted father is very strict about getting me to live up to his name."

"He really should give you more slack." Light says. "I know that you more than likely could even surpass him but he pushes so much expectations onto you by the sounds of it. That's just not fair."

"That's just how things are. He does give me slack sometimes but since I am his only child he wants me to be able to fill his shoes." L responds.

"Say. How about coming to my place one day. Both of our fathers work with the justice system so I'm sure your father wouldn't mind." Light offers.

"That sounds nice Light." L says with a grateful smile.

Kira stands at their meeting place but Light is not there. He looks around and spots Light talking to L. He grips his school book that he's carrying tighter as more jealousy fills him. "L should be talking to me." He says under his breath and he makes a mental note to watch the two for the perfect time to steal L from Light.

A car horn of an expensive black car beeps making the two males look to it.

"That would be my ride." L says. "We can talk about it more tomorrow." He says as they turn back to each other. "I need to go so I'll see you tomorrow."

Light nods. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He waves bye as L rushes over to the car getting in.

Kira quickly acts like he had just arrived and glances side to side as if looking for Light.

Light turns and sees Kira taking one or two steps arriving at the meet up area they agreed to only to look side to side as if looking for his twin. He rushes over. "Kira!"

Kira turns to Light and smiles. "Ah. I was wondering where you were." He says.

"Sorry I wanted to talk to L before he left." Light says reaching his twin.

"Oh is that so?" Kira takes the lead as they begin walking home side by side. "How'd it go?"

"Good." Light says with a big smile on his face. "Can I tell you something?" He asks gaining a small blush.

Kira looks to his twin and looks a little confused at Light's words. "Yeah you should know you can." He responds.

"Sorry my mind is a little of a mess." Light apologises. "Well you see… I think I really like L." He admits.

"No way!" Kira pats Light on the back. "Do you think he likes you back?" He asks.

The two have dated girls in the past but half a year ago Light came out saying that he was also interested in guys only to be accepted for who he is.

Light looks a little dreamily. "I can't tell yet but I hope so."

"Well I'll do whatever I can to help." Kira says.

Light gives his twin a hug. "Thank you Kira."

Kira hugs back. "You're my brother. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't care?"

They share a smile then they rush into their home immediately getting hit by the sweet aroma of their mothers cooking the minute they walk in the door.

Light rushes to the kitchen. "Hey mom what are you cooking?" He asks looking at what she is cooking.

Kira lets his happy mask fall and he gives a quiet 'humph' in Light's direction then goes upstairs to his room throwing his bag on his bed. "L will be mine and there will be nothing you can do to stop it as you watch your dreams get crushed." He says to himself though the words were directed at Light. He clenches his fist tightly. "This time. I just know I am going to win." He smirks. "You'll just be the one that gets him ready for me so I can steal him from you." He walks to his bedroom window. "You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The next day Light couldn't sit still and everyone in the house could see his happiness the way he seemed to be in a perfect mood.

"What's got you so happy? Did you meet someone?" Soichiro asks his son.

Light smiles and nods. "Yeah." He responds.

"Well invite this being that has you so happy to supper tonight." Sachiko says.

"I will." Light promises.

Kira rolls his eyes as he stands at the top of the stairs then puts on his usual mask before walking down the stairs.

"I wonder if Kira is ever going to get himself someone he can love like Light?" Sayu bugs her other older brother.

"Perhaps." Kira smiles and on the inside he is smirking as he has his eyes on L because Light has his eyes on the raven.

"Well you two need to get to school." Soichiro says.

"Yeah. See you guys!" Light rushes out the door.

Sachiko laughs softly. "I have never seen him so excited for school." She says.

Kira mutters under his breath. "He is acting like a little girl." He then lets his voice go back to regular talking voice. "See you guys." He chases after Light.

Light gets into his first class and he sits in the same spot he did before as he waits for L.

L comes in and takes the seat next to Light. "Hey."

"Hey." Light greets back as they stare into each other's eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner." He invites L keeping himself calm on the outside.

L smiles. "That sounds lovely. Of course."

Light grins. "You can come with me and my brother Kira after school then."

L nods and the teacher enters the room to begin the lesson.

Meanwhile in Kira's class….

Kira is glaring out the window just glaring at the sky. He sighs softly then turns back to the front of the classroom as the teacher is about to start the lesson. His eyes flicker to two people in the seats in the corner of the room sitting side by side.

One is a blonde with blue eyes, wearing leather and has this devious look to him.

The other is a mostly albino boy with stormy grey eyes and even wears white clothes.

Kira has heard about the two from rumors.

The blonde is Mello and the mostly albino boy is Near. They have an on and off relationship with each other.

Mello is emotional and can be quick to anger. He is also is protective of Near or well possessive mixed with protective.

Near is a calm one who can handle Mello, calm him down better than anyone else, he can take how Mello is protective mixed with possessive. He may not seem dangerous but he can be extremely dangerous and he has friends, including boyfriend, that can also be dangerous.

Both of them come from high class families.

Near is the son of royalty with his own twin brother and a sister who is three years younger than him and his twin. His real name is Nate River.

Mello is the single son, only child, of a famous artist for a mother and a father who owns the entire business of YAMAHA. His real name is Mihael Keehl.

All of the gifted from the poorest families all the way to royalty are allowed to be invited to be a part of Whammy's house university.

Kira's P.O.V.

I see Matt, who has a stay at home mother and a father who owns a small video game store, go over to the two.

His real name is Mail Jeevas. He and Mello have been best friends since fifth grade as far as I've heard.

I look away and I start forming a plan in my mind. I know I could easily take Light's place and take L from him. I know how Light acts and this gives me the upper hand on this. I just need to worry about L seeing through me though if I play my cards right then I can truly tricking him into believing I am Light. I just need the right moment to attack and I first need to let them have a relationship that will grow. I maybe could be patient enough to wait for Light to propose to L if they get together though judging from what I have witnessed so far I doubt that they won't get together.

They both like each other and without a doubt they will get together.

Just needs time and the right pushes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

After school L, Light and Kira are heading to the Yagami house hold residence.

As they enter they respectfully take off their shoes as to be expected then they move away from the front door Kira closed behind them.

"Welcome to our home." Light says and L glances around.

"You have a very nice home." L says looking to Light sharing a smile with the brunette.

"Ah welcome home." Sachiko comes over and notices L. "Ah hello there and what is your name?" She asks with a warm smile.

"My name is L Lawliet." L introduces himself with a bow in greeting.

"Well nice to meet you." Sachiko greets. "My name is Sachiko Yagami."

"It's nice to meet you." L responds giving Sachiko a smile.

"You should show L around." Kira says then heads upstairs going to his room.

"That is what I was thinking." Light says. "Come on L I'll show you around." He says and leads L to give him a tour of the house.

Awhile later L and Light are in Light's room hanging out together.

Sachiko is about to call her three kids, Sayu came home not that long ago, when Soichiro comes home. "Welcome back honey." She goes over giving him a kiss.

"It feels good to be back and I can smell your wonderful cooking." Soichiro replies after returning the kiss.

"Well supper is ready and we have a guest today. Light brought the one he is interested in over for supper like he said he would." Sachiko explains. "He is a very nice man."

Soichiro smiles. "Getting to meet the one that now holds Light's heart to an extent I have never seen in him before will be something to witness."

Sachiko nods and goes to the stairs. "Supper!" She calls then heads into the kitchen.

Once Soichiro has put his work stuff away in the master bedroom he heads down to the kitchen where everyone else is. He sits down in his chair and looks to L. "Ah you must be the one I have heard about." He says with a kind smile.

"My names L Lawliet." L introduces himself again. "It's nice to meet you."

Soichiro blinks in surprise. "Are you the son of the head of the entire justice department?" He asks.

"Adopted actually but yes I am." L says with a small nod and they all begin eating.

Soichiro nods. "Well it is an honor to have you over for supper." He says.

"You are free to come over whenever you want to." Sachiko says kindly.

"Thank you." L says.

Kira munches on his piece of chicken trying to seem as normal as he can be at the moment.

"Wow it is just so cool to finally meet someone that Light actually likes. He doesn't like many people." Sayu says in fan girl excitement.

Kira swallows the food in his mouth before speaking. "That is true. He is picky."

L smiles softly. "But that can also be a good thing. It means he's less likely to become mixed with the wrong crowd." He points out.

They all nod agreeing with what L said.

The rest of the supper was enjoyable as they talked, ate and shared laughs.

When they were all finished they did their part of putting the dishes in the sink, L would not have it for them to do all the work so he even helped.

Kira decided to go for a shower, Sayu was told to go do homework, Sachiko is putting the dishes into the dishwasher, Soichiro is in the master bedroom finishing up work while relaxing, leaving L and Light to hang out in the living room.

Light made sure to walk L home when the time came.

Kira went over to his brother when he got back. "You really should ask him out." He says with a smile and a nudge to his brothers arm.

Light blushes very softly. "Yeah I'm just waiting for a good time." He says.

Kira puts an arm around Light's shoulders as they head upstairs. "Oh come on." He says. "He's perfect! Just ask him out tomorrow."

"You think he'll accept?" Light asks a little nervous.

"Positive." Kira confirms. "Now get a good night's rest. Big day tomorrow." He slips away into his room hiding his smirk as he mentally sees his plan begin to move into action.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

At school Light felt like he couldn't sit still out of nervousness of what will happen but he uses all of his will power to stay still.

He spots L come into the class room and heads straight for him as usual.

"Good morning." L greets as he sits down in his spot next to Light.

"Good morning." Light responds with a nervous smile.

The teacher steps in beginning the lesson as class time begins.

Light and L as usual have quiet conversations including debates and things one doesn't understand but the other does.

Finally class is over and they stand to leave.

Light out of nervousness decides to try to be more gentlemanly. "Here let me carry your stuff for you." He offers and L gives him a look as he analyzes Light's nervous behaviour. The brunette carries their stuff out of the class and they enter a surprisingly pretty empty hall.

"You're acting nervous." L points out. "Is everything alright?"

Light nods. "Yeah."

L crosses his arms across his chest not convinced. "What's eating you Light?" He asks.

Light giving in decides to go for it. "Say L…." He begins then shifts nervously. "Would you perhaps… like to go…. Out on a date?" He finally manages to say it.

L smiles and lets his arms fall back to his sides. "Of course I would Light." He responds.

Light looks a little surprised for a second then it turns to pure happiness. "Great!" He says in happiness.

Both of their families accepted their relationship even supporting the two.

Since then the two began dating, even moving out at about six months into the relationship also became lovers during the time since their first date in which both love as L plays the uke in their relationship, for almost two years when the big day finally came.

The two are going for a walk along a beautiful park when Light decides this is going to be the day.

One year and seven months this is the day Light is going to do it!

Light stops walking in a nice area of a stone path with colorful flower beds on either side of them.

L also stops walking and looks to Light. "Light?"

Light moves so he is facing L face to face instead of L looking back to him. "L there is something important that I need to ask you." He says making L tilt his head slightly in a questioningly way.

The raven watches as Light takes one of his hands as Light lowers to one knee.

"L." Light takes a small box showing it to L and he opens it as he speaks. "Will you marry me?"

L blinks and is left speechless for a moment so he settles for a smile with a nod.

Light smiles and stands up kissing L on the lips. He slips the white gold ring with a sky blue heart jewel on it onto L's finger making it official.

They break the kiss and stare at each other filled with love and passion for each other.

A few days after making the engagement official they invite both of their families to their house they now call home as they live together.

Now the two are standing in front of their parents and Light's siblings.

"We have some big news." Light says sharing a loving look with L.

"What is it?" Kira asks tilting his head. "you and your boyfriend must have something big to tell us to get us all to here at once."

The two look back to their families.

Light grins. "Fiancée actually." He corrects his brother. "We are now engaged."

Their families are really excited and surround the two happy for them both.

Kira inwardly smirks as he is now one step closer to his goal.

That week they made it the wedding planning week.

L and Light began planning together how they want it to go.

Light even took L to a nice wedding and other celebrations store to choose some ideas of food they will have even trying the samples, mostly feeding each other a sample, as they pick what to have agreeing.

By the end of the week Kira stole Light, since Soichiro was on a case but would be back a few days before the wedding, to go find the right tux for him.

Sachiko, Sayu and L's adoptive mother all drag L out to go shopping to see if they liked a wedding dress or a tux taking L to place to place till they found the one.

Kira however had more intentions than just helping Light pick out a tux to wear. He smirks as Light has his back to him at the moment.

They both agree on the tux and so they buy it only to leave.

Kira took them in his car and he starts driving with the newly bought tux hanging in the back and his twin in the passenger seat. He takes Light to their parent's home.

Suddenly a rag covers Light's mouth and nose while no one is around.

Light looks to Kira for help as darkness starts to take over his vision. He could not mistake the insane evil smirk playing on his twins lips that he sees before falling into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

AN:

This chapter is going to have the song Long live princess Trixie but it'll be revised to fit this story.

I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL SONG! Look it up on youtube for the original, It is actually a well-made song.

Mello.

Light awakens finding himself seeming to be in a basement that has a door made out of bars like the shape of a door but made out of bars that are made so he can't slip through them. He pushes himself up and notices he is laying on a mattress that is against the corner of the homemade cell that is all wall except for the door not to mention the cement flooring. "Hello?" He gets up but pauses as he feels a bad headache hit him. He relaxes as it fades then he begins looking around as he approaches the bar door. He grips the cool bars and looks around outside of the homemade cell.

Confirming it is someone's basement though he doesn't know who's basement it is as it is lit by a light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Kira? Anyone?" He calls then tries to open the door by pushing then pulling but it's locked. He looks to where the lock is, where the door knob would be on a normal door, finding it is a key lock. He searches for anything he can pick the lock with only to find nothing, he doesn't even has his cell phone.

The door to the basement opens, as it was originally closed, making Light look to who has come into the basement.

Kira comes over to Light with the evil insane smirk on his face that is now mixed with victory. "Enjoying yourself Light?" He says sarcastically.

"Kira. Why are you doing this? What are you planning?" Light questions feeling hurt and betrayed. "We're brothers!"

Kira smirks wider. "We may be brothers and that gives me the advantage. I know how to act like you." He says leaning slightly closer to Light. "Why do you think I am doing this?" He says.

"I don't know." Light says. "I always looked up to you and this isn't the Kira I know."

Kira growls. "Don't give me that crap." He says. "I am doing this because I am tired of living in your shadow!" He hisses. "Did you ever think that just maybe I want what you have!?"

"But Kira." Light starts to protest.

"NO!" Kira refuses to listen. "Now it's my time!" He tells Light. "It'll be your turn to know what it feels like. Now I will have what you have! All that fame and praise that you got when I got less than you but you never noticed!"

"I'm sorry Kira. I'm sorry if you feel like you've been living in my shadow. I assure you that's not the case. Please just don't do this. You're a good boy Kira! What you are doing is not right! Let me go and we can forget about this then you can see that you never lived in my shadow." Light tries to get Kira to let him go.

Kira snorts. "Save your breath." He says. "I don't need to hear useless empty words." He says. "Oh don't worry I'll take good care of L." He turns heading towards the basement door. "If things don't play out the way I want then I luckily know a little magic that is enough to make sure everything goes nicely. If that fails I could always make his death look like an accident."

Light's eyes widen and a tear from fear come to his eyes. "No! Kira stop! Please! Don't do this!" He calls reaching towards his twin through the bars as a few tears escape. "You won't get away with this!"

Kira gives Light a smirk just before he disappears through the door heading out of the basement. "I do believe I already have." He answers plainly then leaves closing the door behind himself.

Light lowers his head as he cries in fear for L and in sorrow for the very thought of losing L to someone who is just going to use him like Kira is going to. He takes a deep breath wiping at his tears trying to get rid of them. "I was a fool to even think you could be redeemed." He sings a little softly. "Years of your lies have rot your core, and I'm too late it seems." He stands tall in determination. "Your plan will fail! And you'll be the one in jail." He glares at the bar door. "I will get free and save L from your false love."

Kira stands proud in his living room He made sure to cast the spell so both him and Light can hear each other. "I guess it pays."

Light looks sadly as he finds he can't reach anything that'll help him. "It never pays to be."

Kira smirks like a true villain. "To be the villain."

"Consumed by hate and greed." Light sings on his knees clutching the bars of the door looking down.

Kira's smirk turns to victory. "It's all mine!"

Light closes his eyes. "You will never know what love feels like."

Kira smirks over his shoulder as if Light could see him. "I disagree." He says.

"Or the magic that it brings." Light adds as he opens his eyes getting to his feet.

"Everyone will love me." Kira says moving towards the window looking out of it.

"You don't deserve L." Light sings in a statement.

"Oh please." Kira rolls his eyes.

They then sing together at the same time. "You have never known how true power feels."

Light's tears come back to his eyes from the hurt Kira has inflicted on him emotionally. "Why can't you see what you have done? You can't just leave me!"

A screen made from magic appears letting the two see each other from the different rooms they are in.

"Light please." Kira sings smirking at Light as if gloating about his victory. "You know it cannot be undone! Long live Kira!" He stands proud letting the screen seem to burn away as it is a powerful magic he can only have out for a certain amount of time before getting exhausted. "I guess it pays."

Light wipes away the tears once more. "It never pays to be."

"To be the villain." Kira smiles wide.

Light lowers his head in sadness. "Consumed by hate and greed."

Kira's expression turns to excited. "It's all mine!"

Light's eyes flicker to the bar door. "You will never know what love feels like."

Kira rolls his eyes. "I disagree."

"Magic that it brings." Light adds.

Kira turns away from the window. "Everyone will love me."

"You don't deserve L!" Light sings.

Kira wants to roll his eyes again. "Oh please."

They sing once again in unison. "You have never known how true power feels!"

Kira can just imagine the almost invisible head like a projection of Light glaring at him. "Long live Kira!" He stands much like someone who thinks he is God would.

"They'll see straight through your lies! This time you cannot hide!" Light calls angrily.

Kira tilts his head back slightly and closes his eye enjoying the feeling of power he currently has over Light. "Long live Kira!"

Light sits on the mattress. "Curled up inside without my love, without his joy and comfort." He sings sadly and his vision becomes blurry again as the truth that he can't be with his love unless he magically finds a way to escape sinks in. "Lonely, cold and frightened. I must get free!" He closes his eyes a moment to collect himself letting a few tears escape.

Kira walks over to where he put the tux walking like he normally does with a soft short breathy laugh. He makes the screen appear once again this time on the tux unlike last time when it was on the window. "And this moment is everything I thought it'd be. To see your face when you finally caught sight of me." He says with a slight breathy laugh tone to his voice.

Light looks worried but in his eyes there is determination while the rest of his body shows worry mixed with some fear. "I've got my work cut out for me it seems, got to open my eyes to everything." He says but also kind of sings the words.

Kira raises his hand as if someone mean pointing out something verbally as he looks to the side evil glinting in his eyes. "Without a love, without a home, without a hope."

Light swears if he had cat ears then they would be folded back by now as he gives Kira a pleading look. "Don't let me die here, there must be something more!"

Kira gives Light the most evil smirk he can muster. "Long live Kira!"

"It never pays to be." Light sings as the screen vanishes.

"To be the villain!" Kira puffs out his chest slightly and holds his head high with his eyes closed.

"Consumed by hate and greed." Light sings and his head is slightly bowed in worry and fear for his love L.

Kira opens his eyes and says aggressively almost in a possessive way. "It's all mine!"

Light closes his eyes as he continues to sing. "You will never know what love feels like."

Kira slightly rolls his eyes with a smirk. "I disagree."

"Or the magic that it brings." Light looks up to the darkened ceiling of the cells roof since the only light is the one light bulb hanging from the ceiling more towards the center of the basement.

"Everyone will love me." Kira says in a matter of fact tone.

"You don't deserve L." Light glares at an imaginary Kira he lets his mind make on the wall staring at Light with an evil smirk of victory.

"Oh please." Kira walks to the living room table where he has the key to the cell.

They sing in unison once again as Light glares death glares at the imaginary Kira his mind has made on the wall while Kira picks up the key to the cell stuffing it in his pocket. "You have never known how true power feels!"

Kira feels so powerful and his stance reflects that. "Long live Kira!" He can imagine the projection of Lights head glaring at Kira's back.

"They'll see straight through your lies! This time you cannot hide!" Light says in pure anger making sure Kira knows he is truly angry with his twin he thought he knew.

Kira ignores it and the image of the projection of Light's head behind him in his head vanishes. "Long live Kira!" He throws his head back in evil and insane laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Light paces in the cell trying to figure out any possible way of getting out of the cell. "I need to get out. And fast." He says and goes back to the lock to see if there is any other way out like possibly managing to make something to reach something outside of the cell. "I need to save L." He says to himself.

Kira on the other hand is putting in contacts to make his eyes look like Lights. He then checks out his new look in the mirror with a smirk. "Perfect." He says then Lights cell rings in which Kira pulls it out of his pocket. "I am glad me and Light are twins." He says then he puts on his mental mask as he answers it with a loving tone made from perfect acting. "Hey there sweetheart." He uses one of the sweet nicknames Light and L used in the right moments.

"I was just calling to see if you could pick up the corsages." L's voice comes from the other end.

"Yeah of course I can. Don't worry about it." Kira says keeping up his act of being Light.

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get home." L thanks the other.

"No problem my love. I'll see you when you get home. Can't wait to see your lovely face again." Kira responds and the two hang up. "If he starts to suspect something I can always try to put him under a mind control spell. It'll cost all my magic to cast it but by the time my magic replenishes then the spell may start to fade so I may have to renew it but that won't be a problem as long he is willing to marry me mind control or not." He says looking at Light's cell phone then he puts it into his pocket again. "Time to go get the corsages then to meet L at the house. Good thing I followed them for a little before this." He leaves his home he got for himself a little after Light and L moved in together not bothering to lock it up since he will have someone there to make sure Light doesn't escape.

It is far enough away from their parents house and L plus Lights house that it he could take Light to it without brining up much suspicion.

He heads to the car where Mikami is waiting. "Thank you my friend." He says to Mikami handing him the spare key to the house as well as the key to the cell. "Keep him from escaping. I can't have him ruining this."

Mikami nods. "You can count on me God." He says with a bow then heads to inside the house.

Kira knows that Mikami has become obsessed with him so he used that obsession to his advantage so Mikami follows his every word with two hundred percent obedience. He hops into his car and drives off to pick up the corsages, using Light's I.D. as he also holds Light's wallet. He gets them then heads to his house. He is glad that he knows his brother well enough to know where he would hide his keys on his person. He pulls out Light's keys and parks his own car as he makes it to his own house putting it in the garage. He catches a ride with Takada who is waiting for him; She was upset with Light breaking up with her thus she jumped to the chance to help get revenge.

She drops him off at Light and L's house then they say goodbye for now as Kira goes to head inside the house carrying the tux he made sure to bring with himself.

He gets inside closing the door behind himself. He turns on a few lights then heads to the master bedroom, glad he took time memorizing the house from when he had visited the two. He puts the tux away and puts the corsages on the table for now. He heads back to the master bedroom going to the attached bathroom making sure his trick is perfect.

One small mess up and this whole thing could come crumbling down but he knows he will win no matter what it takes.

The front door opens and closes indicating L's return.

With one last look in the mirror he puts on his mental mask then goes to greet L.

L heads into the kitchen and puts his stuff down with the outfit, hidden by the white packaging of the plastic keeping the outfit he as well as the girls picked out clean as well as hidden, to hang from the back of the chair on the hanger. He puts the rest of his stuff on the free space not taken by the corsages. He goes over to the fridge hoping to have the piece of triple chocolate cake Light made sure was saved for his raven haired sweetheart when he was on a case unable to go to a small family get together that was just normal for them to do.

Plus Sachiko made it, her cakes are always the best.

Kira comes out into the kitchen and looks at L up and down feeling a smirk play on his lips as L has his head stuck into the fridge. He quickly reverts back to his mask of being Light as L closes the fridge door holding the piece of cake. "How was shopping with the girls?" He asks moving closer to L who puts the plate on the counter to make sure he doesn't drop it as he goes to grab a fork from the drawer.

"They pulled me everywhere." L sighs softly. "This one then that one. It's like they had to make sure they could not find a single flaw in the outfit before they were satisfied."

Kira laughs softly. "That sounds like them." He says then wraps his arms around L's waist from behind as L closes the drawer. "Perhaps I could take away some of the stress?" He gives L a seductive smirk as L looks to him over his shoulder.

"Not now." He says. "I'm too tired and not in the mood." He wiggles out of Kira's arms then goes back to his cake.

Kira is not happy about his answer but he doesn't let it show. "Alright I understand." He says as he watches as L starts eating the piece of cake. He walks out to the living room and looks to Light's cell phone. He shoves it back into his pocket. "Not everything may be going according to plan but as long as he believes I am Light nothing will go wrong." He says under his breath and sits down on one of the grey sofas in the living room.

Light in the meantime has officially come down to that he needs to do more drastic measures to escape. He is currently slamming himself against the cell door trying to bust it down but he is only getting a sore shoulder. "Crap." He growls at the pain in his shoulder. "Can't give up." He gets up feeling a little wobbly.

"That won't work." A voice says with a laughing tone.

Light looks to the door of the basement seeing someone he heard about before as Kira had a few of his friends over sometimes mostly to do work on whatever but this one was a major guest. "Mikami." Light swears the sound of the name on his tongue is like bile.

Mikami laughs. "So you do remember me?" He smirks. "How pleasant."

"Get me out of here. Please. I need to save someone I love so dearly that I would die if I couldn't be there for him." Light slides down the bars and tries not to think about losing L to Kira but right now Kira is out there with the ability to force L to be his but if he's really unlucky and that fails Kira said so himself that he'd kill L. He looks up at Mikami trying to get the man's sympathy on his side. "You don't know how it feels. If I lose L and I couldn't protect him leaving him to someone who is going to just use him…. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He knows the truth in this situation is the best way.

"Nice try." Mikami comes closer. "But you are not getting out of there." He laughs and walks to look for a chair he likes that he can sit in.

Light sighs flopping his head down. His mind quickly working through any possible way out. He wants to save L and he will.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Kira is the living room relaxing for now when he gets up feeling hungry. He turns and spots L leaning against a wall that's like a doorway to the hall, kitchen and living room depending on which way you're going.

L has his arms crossed over his chest and one leg slightly crossed over the other as he watches Kira as if waiting, in a slight demanding way, for something.

Kira smiles. "Hey there sweetheart." He greets and moves closer. "Finally feel up to it." He brings a hand towards L's cheek and his other arm about to slide around L's waist when his hand heading for L's cheek is slapped away by the raven then Kira is pushed away from L.

L gives Kira a very demanding look. "Game is over Kira." He states. "Now tell me where Light is."

Kira clenches his teeth then quickly calms himself giving a fake confused look as he once again moves closer to L. "Aw come on. It's really me. Light." He once again tries to get close to L about to wrap his arms around the ravens waist. "Let's stop this nonsense."

Then suddenly the sound of someone being slapped sounds in the air.

Kira is now with his head turned slightly, his eyes full of shock and surprise, with a red mark appearing on his cheek as his arms are pretty much at his sides now as he brings one up to gently his cheek in shock.

L's hand is raised as he obviously had slapped Kira. "Enough of this Kira." He doesn't look affected. He lowers his hand down to stick his thumb in his pocket. "Now tell me where Light is." He demands in a tone that Kira knows it means that L won't put up with anything else except for what it is he is demanding of the other.

Kira turns to L with a glare as his hand still rests, pretty much covering his cheek, on his cheek. "Why you little." He growls. "We could have done this the easy way but you had to pick the hard way." He stands tall and lowers his hand from his face.

L prepares to fight and he gives a determined as well as angry look at Kira.

Kira smirks. "Didn't want it to be this way but you will be MINE! And finally I will have my revenge!" He raises his hands with his palms facing up as he has an almost insane look on his face.

"You will never get me Kira." L says. "No matter what you do I will fight you even after my final breath!" He is ready. "You will not win. Now tell me what you did to Light and maybe I'll make the punishment for your actions a little less."

Kira laughs. "Oh don't you dare think you are getting away that easily." He says then he begins to seem to get ready to also fight but his hands are up still as he clenches them into fists.

L is about to attack or defend when suddenly there is a bright flash of light out that seems to have blinded him.

Meanwhile….

Light's P.O.V.

I am sitting in the cell holding my shoulder as I sit there panting.

No matter how I tried I couldn't get free.

I then quickly raise my head so if I was standing I would be standing straight up.

Could it be…?

_LIGHT!_

L!

I whip my head to the door.

He needs me!

I need to get out of here!

A plan begins to form in my mind as it reels into action faster than I thought possible now that I got confirmation I need to get out fast.

I hope this works but I'll need to make sure this place is ready for me to do my plan safely while not making it suspicious.

L's P.O.V.

I open my eyes half way then blink them fully open feeling air rushing from my head going down to my feet….. I am falling….. where I'm actually headed for is a mystery to me but I know that when I hit the ground then I won't be able to survive that. I close my eyes tightly. 'Oh Light I'm so sorry.' I think to myself then suddenly as if a small spark of something deep inside me went off warning me of something I open my eyes to half way.

A flash of light goes off and next thing I know it I am opening my eyes to half way again but this time I am in water that doesn't hurt my eyes to open in.

Some bubbles float up as I open my mouth a little but water doesn't rush in and I can breathe a little but it's a little harder to get air thus weakening me.

Such heavy water… such a heavy body….. Someone….. Get me out of here… Light…

My eyes slip close and my body arches as I slip into unconsciousness.

Please… Don't let me die here…..

No one's P.O.V.

Kira smirks as L's eyes become unfocused. He lowers his arms to his sides. "There we go." He says then chuckles.

L doesn't even respond or seem to notice.

"Now you are mine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

AN:

This day aria song male version has been altered to fit this story. Done by ear so I listened to it and I revised it as I went along.

Mello.

The day of the wedding….

Light groans and Mikami turns to look to Light as the other had been mostly staring off into space. He acts as if he doesn't see Mikami. "Ugh. What the hell."

Mikami raises an eyebrow wondering what's going on with Light.

"Is the light going out?" Light says taking two stumbling steps back then he collapses seeming to be unconscious.

Mikami leaps to his feet and starts creeping towards the cell. "Light?" He tilts his head but sees no movement he can see. He starts to panic at seeing this. He looks around wondering what he should do. He turns back to Light who Mikami isn't sure he's even breathing.

After a moment of thinking he opens the cell door and goes towards Light.

"Hey. Stop fooling around. This isn't funny." Mikami says but Light remains motionless.

This makes the other start to panic more.

He crouches down by Light dropping the keys and he looks wide eyed over the brunette. He rests a hand on Light's shoulder and shakes him. "Light?"

Nothing.

He looks to the cell door as his panicking mind tries to figure out what to do especially since no one is supposed to know Light is here.

Suddenly he hit in the head with a rock enough to knock him out.

Light gets up and grabs the keys. "Getting that all set took longer than I hoped." He sighs then leaves the cell closing it behind himself making mental note to tell someone that Mikami is there when they arrest Kira. He tosses the keys to the ground a safe distance from the cell where Mikami won't be able to reach as he can't have Mikami warning Kira that he is coming. He then races upstairs and he checks the date on the computer. His eyes widen as he realizes it's the day of the wedding. "Crap!" He turns and races outside not caring that his clothes are dusty and a few small rips in it as he races hoping he will make it in time. "Kira. You'd better think twice before you touch L." He growls.

Kira is in the room he was given to get ready for the wedding as he has managed to fool everyone into thinking he's Light though he was close to being caught by his family he knew that since they were told a day or so earlier that "Kira won't be able to make it due to work but to send his regards" Then they wouldn't pay enough attention to know it's him as their minds believe he is Light from that "Message." He also made sure that L acted normal while still being under his mind control spell so as to not raise suspicion. He is wearing the tux meant for Light to wear for his own wedding but Kira has taken his place. He goes over to a vanity mirror sitting there so he can see his body except for a little below the bottom half of his legs and down. "This day is going to be perfect." He smirks as he sings not loud but in a normal talking volume. He reaches over hovering his hand just above the top part of the mirror so his hand can still be seen. "The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small!" He sings as he does this. He then lowers his hand so it's level with his chest and spins around to face some mannequins with some extra outfits for the others who have a major role in helping this wedding happen and as he finishes spinning he looks to the ring he stole from Light to make it seem more real after he locked Light away, as it slightly glimmers in the sun. He then lowers his hand looking to the mannequins. "All those justice loving fools say I look great in uniform." He sings as he does a small bow as if in greeting the mannequins had they been real people. He then raises with an evil smirk of victory on his face. "What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!" He sings slightly tilting his head back.

Light is running through the empty street along the side walk trying to get to the wedding before it's too late. "This day was going to be perfect." He sings sadly. "The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small." He sings as he tries to not slow to even catch his breath but he knows he will need to at some point. He slows to a half jog half walk trying to keep up the fast pace as he tries to catch his breath and he manages to sing nicely. "But instead of having cake, with all my friends to celebrate. My wedding bells may never ring for me at all!" He tries to pick up the pace again.

Kira walks along the room still with the evil smirk of victory on his face. "I care not a thing about the ring!" He half sings half talks then goes back to singing. He pauses to kick a table over, the table has a basket of fake apples meant for decoration, as he sings the next part then continues walking. "I won't partake in any cake!" He stops and moves back to a mannequin that has a dress on standing in front of it he reaches over trailing a finger along the mannequins jaw as he continues to sing. "Vows? Well I'll be lying when I say." He stops trailing his finger when he reaches the chin then moves his hand to caress the mannequins cheek. "That through any kind of weather." He sings then he brings his face closer to the mannequin showing mock love. "I'll want us to be together." He then pulls away putting one hand on the mannequins shoulder as he smirks in evil content. He uses his other hand to throw up a flower, that looks kind of like a white daisy but a very pretty one, that was put by the ear of the mannequin as best as possible. "The truth is I don't care for him at all!" He sings as he smirks evilly at the mannequin only to push it away knocking it over.

The flower lands on the ground and Kira walks so his foot slams down on top of it as he sings bringing a hand to his chest closing his eyes looking to not really care.

"No! I do not love the bride!" He then raises his arms up almost as if making a U. "For my heart is dead inside." He sings and about halfway through he lowers his arms to his sides. He jumps back to the mirror looking at it smirking evilly. "But I still want him to be mine!" He sings and as he sings 'mine' he turns so the right side of his face is facing the mirror and his eyes look narrowed with evil. He also holds the word 'mine' a little.

"I must hurry before it's too late, find a way to save the day!" Light sings as he pauses glancing around trying to figure out the best route only to turn to where he was going. "Hope? I'll be lying if I say." He sings then continues running. "I don't fear that I may lose him. To one who wants to use him. Not care for, love and cherish him each day!" He sings pausing as he sees an alley way in the direction he now needs to go. He rushes to the gate and tries to push it open since there's no handle to pull on, but no success. "For I oh so love the bride." He falls to his knees looking up to the top of the fence reaching towards it but not getting up finding himself a little weak. "Oh in my heart he does reside." He lowers his head closing his eyes in frustration as he fists his hand against the gate, he does this in about the middle of his singing the line that L resides in his heart.

A homeless man on the other side of the gate hears the sadness in Light's voice makes him feel pity so he goes unlocking the gate opening it making Light look up as he catches himself before he falls since the gate opens towards the homeless man.

Light stands with a thankful look to the homeless man before looking worried and determined to the way he needs to go. "Oh L Lawliet!" He sings. "I'll soon be by your side!" He then dashes into the alley heading the way he needs to go.

The wedding is starting and the music sounds as L comes through walking down the isle in the dress picked for the day and his eyes are unfocused but no one notices.

Light continues running down the alley trying to make it in time.

Kira smirks softly doing his best to hide it as he sings mostly to himself as the pastor is probably the only one possibly able to hear him as Kira is where he needs to be at the altar. "Finally the moment has arrived!" He converts to half talking half singing still in a low voice. "For me to take a very lucky bride." He lowers his hand to L as L arrives at the alter seeming to be a gentleman holding L's hand slightly helping him up the step a little.

Light jumps over some fallen garbage cans then pauses panting to look to the church he needs to get to as he can see the top of it now. "Oh the wedding I won't make!" He half sings half talks worriedly. He starts to jog. "He'll end up marrying a fake!" He continues as he picks up speed running again. "L Lawliet will be!" He reaches up towards where he can see the top of the church in desperation as he can't even finish the thought of what will happen if he doesn't get there on time.

Kira and L look to each other, L with mind control look of love and Kira with a soft smirk playing his lips.

"Mine. All mine." Kira says then he chuckles softly only to turn back to the priest going back to acting as Light as L also turns back to the priest seeming patient.

The priest is doing everything then just as he is getting to make it official then the doors on the opposite end of the altar slam open making everyone turn to it.

Everyone else surprised while Kira looks mostly angry and L is looking to Kira eyes unfocused.

There stands Light as he leans against the left door by the door frame where the hinges are.

He has his head bowed as he quickly catches his breath then looks up with a glare directed at Kira. "You're games are over." He says. "Kira."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

The room gasps and look between Light and Kira as they now notice that it is indeed Kira who had been acting as Light as the look of anger then wide eyes at the room as he realizes he's been found out about.

Soichiro stands with an angry look. "What is the meaning of this!" He demands.

Light walks into the room planning to go straight to L.

Kira growls. "You won't get any closer." He pulls out a gun he had been hiding and points at Light making Light stop and the room to gasp as they don't even dare to move much scared Kira will shoot if they do. Kira looks pissed off and he narrows his eyes at Light. "I won't let you ruin my plan for revenge!" He declares. "This time I won't be living in your shadow!"

"L!" Light tries to call to his love but L doesn't react.

Kira chuckles evilly then speaks with an evil look and smirk. "He can't hear you. I have him under a mind control. How else did you think I got him to cooperate if he knew I wasn't you Light." He explains.

Light balls his hands into fists and clenches his teeth. "You've become a monster Kira." He says.

"Oh no Light." Kira lets out a soft short laugh of insanity before continuing. "I am only human who is tired of living in another's shadow."

"I'll never forgive you for this." He has a look of anger and determination directed at Kira.

"I don't care!" Kira declares loudly. "All I care about is getting my revenge!"

"You won't dare touch him." Light growls loud enough for Kira to hear.

Kira shrugs with a whatever look. "Well I was planning to before just to make it worse on you but in the end I found the mind control instead of willing wasn't as great so I decided not to until I finally had him all to myself." He then cocks the gun again. "But either way you won't be spoiling my plan."

Soichiro knows a way to help but he needs to give Light the keys since it's in the car. He glances to Light wondering how he can communicate that to him as well as give him the keys without Kira noticing.

Kira turns to look to the pastor an evil smirk still on his face. "You dare to get in my way. ANY OF YOU!" He adds louder letting his eyes flicker to the others before looking back to the pastor who is scared along with the others in the crowd. "Then I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head."

Soichiro takes this time that Kira is distracted and hisses Lights name.

Light looks to his father then is tossed the keys. He catches them looking at them then looks back to his father.

Soichiro nods then looks away going back to how he was before.

Light nods in determination and hides the keys as Kira turns back around.

"How does it feel to feel like you are living in another's shadow?!" Kira laughs as he talks to Light looking at the other. "Aw don't make such a pitiful face. You should have seen my victory coming."

"You'll be the one paying for your evil deeds." Light says giving a look of longing to L lowering his voice to under his breath. "I promise. I'll be right back." He then turns and races out.

Kira laughs at this. "HAHAHA! Aw! Look at that! He's running away! How pitiful!" He smirks widely.

Meanwhile….

Light opens the car using the key and searches around trying to find something that will help. He opens the compartment under the seat and finds Soichiro's gun placed there after work yesterday. He smiles and takes it getting out of the car closing and locking it quickly. He then heads back to the church running back in. He bursts in skidding to a stop as he looks only for his eyes to widen as he sees Kira turned to L obviously about to do something but it's not sure what. He quickly raises the gun aiming at Kira's hand facing the crowd as it holds the gun. He fires making almost the whole crowd and the priest to jump.

It's a direct hit and Kira yells in surprise and pain jumping back dropping the gun only to slightly hunch over in pain as he cradles his hand to himself glancing down to it as he slightly pants.

Light hurries and stands between Kira and L kicking Kira's gun away only to point his dads gun at his own twin.

Kira looks up and sees this. He looks angry but there is a spark of defeat in his eyes.

"Give up Kira." Light says. "It's over."

Kira clenches his teeth as his eyes narrow in anger as he stares at the gun pointed at him as well as at Light finding a balance between the two.

"You're games are over." Light says.

Kira growls softly.

L's adopted father and Soichiro move in swiftly.

Light gives his father back the gun and the keys.

L's adopted father handcuffs Kira in handcuffs L's adopted father forgot he had in his pocket until now.

Light turns to L as Kira is taken away. He doesn't seem to notice anyone else as his world focuses down to just L. He reaches over and gently caresses the others cheek lovingly. "Oh L. My dear L." He says softly in worry and love. "Please come back to me." He leans in closing his eyes tilting his head slightly only to kiss L transferring all of his feelings of love and care for the other into the kiss.

L's P.O.V.

I open my eyes half way to being half way open as I find myself still in the water then I think I see a light. I blink my eyes open fully and I tilt by head to the direction I think the surface is.

There is a glimmer of a light then there is beams of light as if it's like an angel is there or I am seeing the path to the gates of heaven.

Then a hand reaches towards me and though it looks a little different in the lightning I know I can trust the hand that is connected to an arm then to a body though in the lighting I can't see the body.

I reach out towards it finding I can move my arm and hand. I reach out and the hand reaches towards me until our hands link together in the way that our hands are securely together but our fingers don't need to be entwined.

The hand begins moving back pulling me towards the direction I think the surface is and the direction towards the light.

No one's P.O.V.

Light pulls away then looks lovingly and hopefully into L's eyes waiting to see if it worked.

The unfocused look in L's eyes stay for a few seconds then begin to fade only once it's gone then does something like another coating that wasn't really there so only Light sees it react, seem to shatter in L's eyes as the spell is broken.

L blinks as he comes back to reality.

Light smiles relieved and happy that it worked.

L turns to Light and looks happy to see him. "Light!"

"L!" Light responds just as happily.

They hug each other as tears of happiness fall from their eyes.

Soichiro smiles as the room is warmed at the gesture of happiness and love from the two. "Let's have a real wedding this time." He says.

At Soichiro's words L and Light break apart to turn to him.

"Yes." They both agree as Light responds verbally and L with a nod.

Sure enough they had their real wedding and Kira was thrown in jail.

Things lived happily ever after.

The end.

AN:

I tried to not rush the ending there. Hope it worked.

I hope you have enjoyed this story.

NO sequel in case anyone was wondering.

Reviews bring happiness and flamers will be used to cook brownies!

Mello.


End file.
